hgwffandomcom-20200214-history
Mt. Lady
Yū Takeyama, more commonly known as Mount Lady, is a Japanese Female HGWF Superstar competing in the Women's Division. She is the current HGWF Women's Champion on her first reign. Profile Not one to be shy to flaunt her goods and draw the attention of the crowd, Mount Lady is one of the most controversial individuals in the HGWF, which is made apparent by the mixed reactions from the audience. A pure powerhouse, Mt. Lady is able to lift and lob any given female superstar, and claims she could compete in the Heavyweight Division if she so desired. Mt. Lady is arrogant, vain, and self-absorbed, but the "Hero" ''does not under any condition bow down to any opponent and will go to great lengths to prevail, even if it means using ''unconventional maneuvers. She is currently undefeated. Career Overview Money in the Bank 2019 Mt. Lady signed an HGWF contract on January 2019, eventually debuting a month later at the Money in The Bank 2019 pay-per-view, competing in the Women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match and winning after a grueling match, effectively becoming Ms. Money in the Bank. Elimination Chamber 2019 Mt. Lady would cash-in her Money in the Bank contract at the earliest opportunity, choosing to face the then-champion Magma Admin Courtney in a submission match for the HGWF Women's Championship at Elimination Chamber 2019. After debuting some impressive maneuvers, Mt. Lady was able to dethrone the seemingly unbeatable Magma Admin Courtney after forcing her to submit, and becoming the new HGWF Women's Champion. Survivor Series 2019 Thanks to an incredible performance at the Elimination Chamber in which she eliminated four out of the five other competitors, Cirno became the now reigning champion Mt. Lady's newest contender. However, the "Ice Fairy" ''was unable to deliver on that day, her forgetfulness of the rules forcing the referee to break-up multiple holds, which would eventually cost Cirno the match after Mt. Lady successfully hit her ''Ball Game ''finisher maneuver, putting down the self-proclaimed "Strongest" for the three count. The match lasted only 6 minutes and 51 seconds. However, Mt. Lady was unable to celebrate her first successful title defense as the former champion Magma Admin Courtney rushed into the ring and ambushed her as she was facing the crowd, intending to beat the weakened Mt. Lady and send a message to her and the rest of the women's locker room. Mt. Lady was able to endure this cowardly attack and force Courtney to retreat. When order seemed to have been restored, an impassioned Charlie distracted Mt. Lady with her entrance music, before sliding into the ring and striking the champion with a running forearm, which was enough to put down the Hero this time. It is currently unknown what kind of repercussions Charlie and Magma Admin Courtney will be facing for their unsportsmanlike conduct. ''Payback 2019 Mt. Lady is scheduled to defend her HGWF Women's Championship at Payback 2019. The stipulations and opponent(s) are yet to be revealed.